The Astral Dragon Goddess of the Transcendent Flames
by TwinXSTrike134
Summary: Tenryuu Ao Prominence is a girl who lived her fiery world for years. In her world, Tenryuu watches as the lives of the people across the Multiverses. As many years have passed, she grown to question her own existence. But when she watch a certain group of colorful soldiers working together, she seek them out. Tenryuu will meet new people, friend or foe. Across the Multiverse.


Disclaimer: I don't own Red vs Blue or any other elements in the story, except my OCs.

Prologue

 **[]**

Life?

...

What is the meaning of life?

...

I also wonder about that word for a _very_ long time?

...

I sometimes question of _why_?!

...

Why do we live?!

...

I wonder why do _I_ live?

...

I know that I was either born or created in a fiery blue world.

...

Because I'm living in that world right now.

...

Why was I born/created?

...

Why do I live?

...

I clenched my head at these thoughts. Why do I live? What is my sense of purpose of living?

I took in a few deep breathes to calm myself. I know that question always plagues me. But I can't let it keep troubling me. I know that I'll find my purpose in life eventually one day.

But I do know that I'm a person of somewhat because I have my own body. With my body appearance, I'm an azure blue-eyed teenage pale-skinned girl with long spiky dark blue hair with bright blue tips that are tied in an uneven twintail: the right side is shorter than the left. I'm wearing a dark blue sleeveless sailor's uniform with azure blue lines under a dark blue long jacket with azure blue lines. Also my jacket have a azure blue dragon head symbol on the back. I'm also dressed with a dark blue miniskirt and azure blue leggings. I also wears dark blue samurai's armour around my arms and legs.

I was born with my physical appearance, but for my clothes... I created them. I created them from the many clothing I've seen people wearing through the fiery screen. The clothes that many people was wear were... okay to say the least. But the clothes I'm wearing, I feel just right to me.

To the topic of the fiery screen, yeah, I don't even know how long it been there. I only know that it been here since I was born. And the people part, yeah, it shows me the lives of the people across the Multiverse.

The fiery screen not only shows me the lives of the people, but it also let me look through many things. It also can simulator of strong and powerful creatures across the Multiverse for some training. I also learn how to use weapons along with my fists for what type of combat style I'm better at.

After many years of training, I learn that I can masterfully wield different various of weapons: like a katana, wakizashi nodachi, odachi, muramasa-style katana, masamune, swords, axes, spears, lances, naginata, bows, daggers, knives, scythe, and etc. Along with learning with weapons, I learned the many various of martial arts from Earth. I can say that their fighting style is quite interesting. I also learn that I dislike using _any_ sort of guns.

No matter what type or various, I don't like using a gun. Wielding the weapons I've listed feel great to me. But wielding a gun... it doesn't sit right with me.

The fiery screen can let me look up the different types of weapons across the Multiverse. That is how I know the different various of weapons... and _guns_ that I've listed. The fiery screen is quite helpfully for these many long years.

This screen have been showing me different worlds or different dimensions. I didn't know what was the purpose of showing the different worlds, but I do know that the lives of the different worlds are completely different than the last one. I sometimes wonder why I watch them instead of trying to help them. I have seen different worlds that are endangered or completely destroyed. And that enraged me because I'm helpless to save us worlds.

Even though I see that many worlds are saved in the end, it doesn't mean that I shouldn't stop feeling the guilt of the lives that could been saved. Just watching as lives being taken away by those who seek for pleasure or to do it to make others suffer. Another is to end all life.

Why do people or higher beings wanted to erase humanity. The humans are interesting. They both hate... and love. I find the nature of humanity... strangely interesting yet... also disgusted.

I am disgusted with humans because they seek those they don't understand and try to familiarize with the unknown. Which in the end... control it.

They believe that controlling the unknown makes them powerful... safe. But if that control is broken.

They feel threaten.

Humans also have fear towards things that they don't understand, which their feats turn to hate. And hate towards things that doesn't look human or... natural. Human will not regard the unknown as people and only treat them as animals. Monster. Demons.

Humans turn a blind eye and don't look them as equals. And with hate, humans can't hope to understand and live peacefully other beings if they lived like this.

But there's humans who wish to understand and peacefully with unknown beings. Those who seek understanding tried to wish coexistence. And that is noble goal.

But the humans who have hatred towards the unknown will try to break the coexistence for their so call 'way of life'. There are also those who aren't humans who will go against humans and other beings living together. And watching many those from the fiery screen, I can said that reasoning are stupid and ridiculous. Along with the beings who been hated by the humans will make them feel fear in order for peace, which I also find stupid, ridiculous but overall naive.

I probably believe that hypocrite is the better word but naive works either way. The reason why I call those who use fear to make the humans submit to them are naive is simple. They are doing same thing what the humans did to them. And they also make ridiculous excuses to _justify_ their so call cause. As well they believe that _all_ the humans(babies and children alike) are the same and have the same guilt that cause them pain.

Watching people or beings thinking like that also makes me furious. That is why I call them naive. No matter how much pain they had to deal with, it doesn't excuse them to make others suffer.

People or beings who think like that makes my very souls burns with righteous fury.

I soon took in a few deep breathes to calm my righteousness heart. I know that I haven't actually met people or beings that think like that. But watching those who are like that from the fiery screen just makes me what to beat them until they see reason. However, the reason why I was calming my emotion is because the blue flames around me was going restless.

I looked around to see the restless flames were starting to subside. I let out a sigh. The blue flames around me was restless because of my emotion.

To put it simple; these blazing blue flames are apart of me.

How I know that these flames are apart of me is very simple. I can feel a connect to them. Like they are an extension of very soul.

When I was old enough to be aware of the flames, I somewhat freak out because I would burn from these flames. But just as I freaked out, the flames started to become restless. When I realize that these flames weren't burning me at all and once I finally calmed down, the restless flames subsided. That is where I learn that these blue flames were apart of me, so I decided to train myself to learn how to master these flames.

After many years training, I can masterfully wield my flames. But the flames does get restless, if I get a little too emotionally. But nevertheless, I learn that I manifest or control the blue flames, and I also can create weapons out of flames too. That is how I can use the different various of weapons without actually having the weapons.

Soon the fiery screen appeared in front of me, which means it showing me another world. I let out a sigh. I wonder why I keep watching these different world? Is there a point for me to keep watching?

Just as the fiery screen reveal the new world, I created a fiery chair to sit and watch. The fiery screen soon showed the new world that I'll be watching for a while. It show a canyon. A box canyon.

This is somewhat different from worlds I have seen.

The screen changed to show two armored soldiers standing on top of some type of base. Their armor are similar to the soldier from the other I have seen. One named Master Chief I believe.

After an hour of watching, I found this world somewhat interesting, yet I feel terrible at the same time. At the start, I also was able to get the names of _soldiers._ Their names are Sarge, Simmons, Grif, Church, and Tucker. And they are on two sides, which are the Reds and Blues. Those five soldiers were wearing armor that are similar to Master Chief's old armor. Several minutes later, a few new people have entered the fray. Which are Caboose and Azul to the blue team, while Akahime, Shiroi, and Donut to the red team.

After learning that their whole battle was to capture the other team's flag, I find that quite ridiculous. Even though that is ridiculous, I found their sense of stupidity funny. But that only directs towards Sarge, Simmons, Grif, Donut, Church, Tucker, and Caboose; expect Shiroi as she's the doctor/soldier as well isn't as idiots like them. However, Azul and Akahime are different a story from the colorful soldiers.

For some reason, they aren't wearing wearing armor similar to the soldiers.

Azul have lightning blue eyes and short blue hair that reached her shoulders. She stands at 6 feet 7 inches with fair skin and large bust. Azul's dressed in a bright blue kimono that cover her left side with lightning blue pattern decorating it. Under her kimono is another kimono that white and sleeveless. She have a blue sash around her kimono. Azul wears a pair of bright blue samurai's gloves. On her lower body, she's wears a blue mini-hakama-skirt, samurai's hip armor, and samurai's leg armor. Her weapon appears to be an naginata with a lightning bolt decorated on the blade.

She looks like a japanese samurai, which her appearance does like a japanese.

Akahime have spiky crimson hair tied in a ponytail with black tips and red bloody eyes. She stands at 6 feet 3 feet with fair skin and with slightly large bust. The crimson haired girl is dressed in a white sleeveless combat with red lines that is under another sleeveless clothe that is a white combat jacket with red lines. She also have a pair of white metallic gloves with red lines. For her lower body, she's dressed with a white skirt, a cape skirt attached to the skirt, and white metallic armor around her legs all with red lines. Strapped to her waist by its white saya was her sheath double edge sword; its scabbard white and decorated with crimson flame patterns. The sword's hilt was steel metal that was colored red, while both crossguard and butt was colored white.

Noticed that both sides reacted to the same way, when Azul and Akahime revealed that they weren't wearing armor. Both side asked the same thing of why they aren't wearing any armor. The two girls relied with 'we don't need armor like your guys to protect us'.

After a minutes of watching, I started to understand their personality.

Here's the personality of Red Team. Sarge... well, he's a rather _violent_ person. He hate Grif to the core and somewhat respect Simmons. He seems to treat Lopez like a son. Grif, I first that he a somewhat smart person because of the deep reply he gave to Simmons; however, I found out that he's actually a lazy ass. Simmons seems to respect Sarge completely and praise his superior whole lot. He seem somewhat tolerable towards Grif. Lopez, I don't know a whole lot about him because he doesn't talk a lot. Donut, well, he's still a rookie and he's easily fooled by Simmons and Grif thinking that the Blue base was shore of some type. Shiroi seems to be the more sane person along with Akahime as she's nice and very understanding. She also can tolerate the ridiculous logic from the other red members. For Akahime, she's the most sane person in the Red team; she may have hot personality for action, but she's a actually a caring and well understanding person. This shown when Grif calls Simmons a kiss-ass, which Akahime help the maroon to feel better.

Now here's the personality for Blue team. For Church, he seems to get really irritated very quickly; such as Tucker repeating the same question,or Caboose just talking to him. But I can sense in his true that he care for his team. I find it strange I can sense someone's feelings through a screen. Tucker... well, he's a pervert. I can easily tell that he doesn't treat women as people. He also tried to hit on Azul, which she respectfully declined. Caboose, he's a idiot but an adorable idiot. For some reason, I want to beat both Church and Tucker for treating Caboose badly. Those have only insulted him, when he arrived along with Azul. Seeing that, it makes me want to make stop picking on Caboose and help the young soldier to be brave and stronger. For Azul, she a calm, collectively, and kind person. She help Caboose when both Church and Tucker insulting him, which lead her to beat to crap out of them. Fortunately, Azul's beating towards them wasn't _too_ painful for them. But she's overall a nice and caring person. Azul is also the second-in-command of Blue team while Church is Sgt. Meaning that Church is leader of the Blues.

Watching is whole thing, I can see Azul giving both Church and Tucker a scolding that if they keep being bad at Caboose; she'll give them whole world of hurt. Both soldiers shiver at that as they knew that they don't want to anger a protective mother. Azul is like a protective mother as she defends Caboose from the two soldiers' insults, she also help the blue soldier with some training.

For the Reds, I can see Gwen and Akahime getting along with the Reds better with Donut. Shiori get along with Sarge and Simmons, mostly Sarge. I don't why but... she seems to be interested with Sarge's violent personality. For Akahime, she's getting along all members of Red team but mostly to Simmons. I can tell that she's falling for maroon color soldier, which he also realized too.

Soon Donut manages to capture the Blue team's, which lead Church firing his sniper at the red soldier. Unfortunately, his shots were terrible and didn't hit on mark. This lead the Blue team to use the teleporter to teleport towards the red soldier's location. Azul argued with Church as she didn't like the cobalt soldier pointing his gun at a teammate. This lead her to dash towards the red soldier on foot, which took her less in _literally_ seconds to reach him.

Just as Azul stopped Donut from getting away with the flag and pointed her naginata at him, Church arrived seconds later by foot as well. Suddenly, Tucker appeared before them which surprises them. Also... his armor for some reason have black stuff on it.

Soon the Reds came in with their warthog, which lead Church and Tucker to fall back to cover.

However, Azul didn't fall back at all as she was blocking the bullets coming from the machine gun on the warthog. Soon Akahime entered the fray as Azul spotted the crimson haired and... smirked. I don't really understand why the blue haired girl was smirking, but I believe that she finally have really challenge to face. Because the fight the two are having seemed intense that both sides don't want to mess with.

As the battle was still raging, Caboose bought the tank they got and fired at the abandoned warthog. Which completely destroyed it. Soon the next thing happen took me in surprise and shock; the tank auto-fire and shot Church, which in the end killed him. My heart sank at that. I knew that Church was a jerk but seeing him being killed didn't sit right with me and I shed some tears of seeing that.

It soon showed that Sarge called Red command and launch an bombing on Blue's tank, which was named Sheila. Both Tucker and Caboose fall back along with Azul as she broke off the fight with Akahime to get her teammates to safely. Once the bombing started, Sheila was quickly destroyed. Which made me quickly sad at seeing people dying already.

After the battle was over, Azul called command for backup. There was two choices; one was call the nearest blue that will take 16 days to get to Blood Gulch or the second one will call a freelancer that will take a few hours to get there. It didn't took a brilliant person to know that they pick the second choice. Also Azul got promoted to Sgt while Pvt Tucker got promoted to Cpl, which makes our blue haired friend the leader of Blues. They are also getting an replacement for Church too.

After some time later, Azul, Tucker, and Caboose was waiting for their freelancer to arrive who was named Tex. Passing their time, the newly leader of blue team gave the teal the sniper/recon position as Church was dead and wasn't that good with a sniper rifle. When Azul gave Tucker some targets to practice, I was surprised that he's actually good with a sniper.

Soon a transparent figure was coming to view while said Tucker's name in a ghostly way. It soon reveal to be Church's ghost. But I found that strange because if the Reds and Blues have the same armor to Master Chief's old armor. It mean that this world coexist in World that Master Chief was in. That does explain how Grif knows Master Chief. But I was saying, I find it strange because how there can be a ghost. There's no sign of supernatural beings in that world. That is an question that will be explain later on I believe.

Now the _ghost_ of Church gave the blue team a warning about Tex. He told about his time when he was first stationed at Sidewinder. He said that Tex killed all the Blues that was station there expected for Church as he was spared. He also added that Tex beat up Jimmy with his own skull, which seems physically impossible. In the end, he told them that Tex was the worse out of all Freelancer as his transparent body disappeared.

Azul soon speaks to her team about Tex and Church fighting for the same girl, which was Tucker who actually started talking about it. The blue haired girl countered the teal soldier's words by saying that Tex is the girl. Tucker complained about why married a girl who is a trained psycho killer. I wonder about that because I have seen many worlds that have girls who are like that. Just Caboose say that Church's girlfriend was a slut, the whole blue team turned around and spotted a black armor soldier looking at them. Mostly at Caboose.

It was cut to the Red's base were Lopez was fixing the warthog. Sarge, Grif, and Akahime was standing next to the warthog. The crimson haired girl was giving her superior an apology as she couldn't prevent the warthog of being damage. Even though Sarge is an violent, he forgave her as she helped taked on a blue singlehandedly and survived. Which he seemed happy that Akahime came back unharmed. Grif soon talked with Sarge, which the latter was irritated with the former. The leader of Reds gave Grif ten seconds head start before he let Lopez do what he wants. This lead the quiet soldier to stop his work and pointed a gun at the orange soldier. Just as Grif left, Lopez fired a few rounds at him, which lead him to complained.

I soon found out that black soldier was Tex, and he attempted to _discipline_ Caboose for his bad choice of words. But finding out that Tex was firing bullets around Caboose, which made the poor boy scared. Even though Azul decided to let Tex do what he wanted, she couldn't let Caboose get hurt intentionally or unintentionally. She ordered the Freelancer to stand down, which the arrogantly believe that Azul can't do much against him.

However, Tex was soon proven wrong as the blue haired girl drew out her naginata and knocked the black soldier down to the ground with the butt of her weapon. Just as Azul pointed her at the Freelancer, she sternly ordered Tex that if he intentionally or unintentionally harm _any_ members of her team; she will not hold back the next time if he do something that again.

Tucker, Caboose, and myself was impressed with Azul's resolves and determination to protect her team. The teal soldier knew he shouldn't get Azul's bad side, but it doesn't mean that he doesn't respect her. Caboose seem to happy that the blue haired girl saved, which was not surprising to me because Azul been treating him like a son. As Tex got back to his feet, he followed Azul's orders and walked away.

After the blue haired girl was finished helping Caboose, I can see Tucker trying to talk Tex for some reason. Just as Tucker was finish talking with Tex, the Freelancer run off stating that he's going to Red base and kill the reds along with getting back the flag. With that, Tex took off leaving the Blue team at their base.

The screen took back into red base with Grif, Simmons, Shiroi, and Donut talking to each other. The orange and maroon armored soldiers were complaining about what Sarge's rant about Grif. After they were finished complaining, Shiroi gave both Simmons and Grif their health as they came back from the battle unharmed; expected for being tired and a little stressed out. Simmons thanks the doctor/soldier for the health check while Grif just waved it off, which he got hit to the head by Shiroi. Donut soon talked about if he can get a color change, since he capture the Blue's flag. Simmons argued with the red armor soldier that he didn't _capture_ the flag, he _bought_ the flag from the Blues. Donut still complained about changing his armor color. The maroon soldier soon stated that their command might give Grif's armor, since he destroyed the warthog. Which the said soldier to complain/argue.

Skipping about talking about Lopez and Sarge fixing the warthog, Akahime noticed something and turned to look around. She found nothing, but if she have the ability to see an invisible person; she would noticed Tex ran passed them.

Simmons seemed to noticed the shimmer that the freelancer was giving. But since Tex was invisible, he can't see the black soldier at all. Grif asked what Simmons was looking, which the latter explaining that he thought he saw something. Shiroi asked Donut to place the flag somewhere safe. Which the red soldier did; by dropping the flag in the middle of Red base.

Back with Tex, who still invisible, he threw a plasma grenade. Which it returned back with Simmons, Grif, Shiroi, and Donut where the red soldier got the grenade stuck to the side of his head. The maroon and orange soldiers started to panick at that sight, while the magenta doctor/soldier went to help Donut to get the phasma grenade off his helmet. After seconds of attempts, Shiroi was to the get the grenade off of helmet and quickly threw it. However, as it left her hand, the grenade exploded knocking out Donut while injuring the magenta doctor/soldier. Tex soon went up and beat the crap out of Simmons and Grif.

Returning back to Blue Base, it shows Caboose watching the beating through an binoculars who saying that Tex was kicking ass. Tucker and Azul was behind the blue soldier with the former having a look through a disassembled sniper rifle. Azul asked that Tucker's first name is actually Lavernius, which I found his name interesting. Soon both Caboose and Tucker was talking that replacing Church for Tex was a good idea, which the latter finished assembling his sniper rifle. Azul disagree as she states that Tex can be bought by the enemy, which she also stating that she hate mercenaries because they're loyal only goes as deep as your wallet. Caboose looks back to see that the Freelancer have entered the Red base.

Suddenly, a deep booming voice saying that the Blue Flag have returned. Just as Tucker exclaimed of what the whole team was thinking, Azul drew her naginata at the ready. Soon the Church's ghost reappears stating that he was the one who that noise and re-telling the Blues that their flag have returned. Azul gave Church a deadpanned look and told him that Tex was the one that got the Flag back. This obviously pissed the white ghost. But before he did his scolding, his attention was drawn to Tucker, specifically, the gun in his hand. Azul told Church that she gave Tucker the sniper rifle and that they needed a sniper/recon. She also added that Church wasn't really great at the sniper rifle. He soon ranted how of how involved Tex was.

It return back to Red base with Tex still in there. Sarge appeared from the left side the base with his shotgun pointing at the black soldier, which he stated the soldier to freeze. Lopez and Akahime appeared from the right with weapons pointed at the black soldier too. Sarge ordered the Tex to drop his weapon which he did. Before the Freelancer can said anything, Akahime hit him with the butt of her sword. This took Sarge by surprise as he was planning to that himself, but he was praised the crimson haired girl nevertheless.

Back with Simmons and Grif, they appeared to getting back to their feet. They turn to see that Shiroi was tending to Donut as well she had her helmet off. But seeing her face made my heart sank. Shiroi have pale skin, long white spiky hair with magenta tips that is tied in a uneven twintail like my, and she have magenta color eyes. Her overall appearance, she looks just like me. Even though her eyes and hair have different color than my, she looks like a mirror image of myself.

Steeling myself, I continue to watching.

Shiroi reported to both Simmons and Grif that she tended to Donut, but he needs extra help right away. Soon the orange soldier started talking of what happened saying; Donut got knocked out, Shiroi getting slightly hurt, Simmons fainting, and himself being taken down by Tex. The maroon soldier, however, argued to Grif that he didn't fainted. Shiroi also added that she checked the both soldiers that they were fine, which they were.

Soon Caboose reported to Azul, Tucker, and Church that Tex was captured or dead by the Reds. The white ghost started shouted in angry about the Freelancer being capture. Tucker asked Church of why he cares about the person who was going to take his girl back at home. The ghost soon stated to the whole Blue team that he didn't Tex, he then added that _she_ was the reason why he didn't they didn't married.

I was surprised by this is, yet I expected for some reason. Maybe that's why Tex used Caboose as an target practice. And maybe that's why Tex didn't killed Church back at Sidewinder.

Returning my focus to the fiery screen, I seen that screen turn back into Red base with Sarge, Simmons, Grif, Akahime, and Lopez being present expected for Donut and Shiroi. The silent soldier and crimson haired girl had their weapons pointing at Tex's body. Simmons reported to Sarge that Shiroi have tended to Donut but needs immediate help. The Leader of the Reds told the maroon soldier that he already knows that. Sarge then turn around to see that the Freelancer was getting up. For some reason, when Tex stood up, sparks flying from the right shoulder, jerking back. When the black soldier spoke, I was surprised that Tex was a girl. Partly surprise to be exact.

Back with the Blues, Church explained the whole that Tex is Girl along with be his ex-girlfriend. Azul found it to make sense because the black soldier did use Caboose as a target practice. She also told Church that knocked Tex to the ground to stop from hurting the blue soldier, which she also added that he's like a son to her. This made the ghost completely surprised and shocked; he told Azul that she's the few who successfully confronted Tex, and not only won, but also lived.

I'm not surprised that Azul was able to take Tex down. When the blue haired girl saw the black soldier using Caboose as target practice, I can see in her eyes that of a mother who will do everything in their powers to protect their family. And Azul was no different.

Returning my focus to screen once again, Caboose was telling to the whole Blue team that girls don't like him. I like him. And Azul share my thought as she told them that she liked Caboose as a son. This made the whole team to look at her with their own reaction to themselves.

They soon talked about Tex of why she's mean and so on. Church then said that Tex's name is Tex because she's from Texas. Which resulted for the whole Blue team to stared at the ghost. Church argued that it make sense along with saying that it isn't really Tex's fault for be aggressive. Tucker soon complained to God about not having any women sleeping with him. Next Church went on as he talks about the A.I., which Caboose asked of what A.I. stands for.

After finishing what A.I. stands for, Tucker asked the white ghost that they place an A.I. in Tex, which Church nodded. The teal soldier then asked that the Freelancer is actually sweet down home girl. Church then laughed at that because Tex was also a rotten bitch. But now a bitch with cybernetic enhancements. He then asked Caboose if he was listening or not, which he thought was the latter. The blue soldier then said that wasn't what Church actually said; Caboose said that Tex was the ghost's boyfriend, which makes the said ghost a gay robot.

After hearing that statement, I did something I never thought doing in my whole entire life...

... I was laughing.

Church being a gay robot is one of the most funniest moment I had in my entire life. It was truly the most funniest thing I have ever heard.

After seconds of laughing later, I continue watching the fiery screen as it cut to Red base with Simmons, Grif, and Akahime pointing their weapons at Tex. The orange soldier soon asked that the black soldier was a girl. Which seems a rhetorical question as Tex didn't replied as she was focused on Akahime. The crimson haired girl knows that the black soldier was looking directly at her, so she asked their prisoner that she still pissed that she knocked her down. This made Tex to take a lean forward, and if she wasn't wearing a helmet; she would glaring at Akahime. Even though Tex was wearing a helmet, the crimson haired girl knew that she was glaring and didn't flinched at. Both Simmons and Grif lean to each other as they whispering that they were happy that Akahime was on their side. The former seems to be the most happy about the crimson haired girl being on their side.

Back to Blue Base, Church discussed with the whole Blue team that he have a plan to save Tex. Which Azul commented that the ghost's statement of not be worry actually makes her and the team worried. Church explained that his plan is for the whole Blue team to run as distraction as he go spring Tex free. He then further explains his plan that the Reds have no idea how many Freelancers they have; he needs the whole Blue team to get Black armor. Tucker asked the ghost of how they can get black armor, which the latter looks at the teleporter as the former just swears. But Azul argue that she isn't wearing armor, so she can't actually help for distraction. But that doesn't stop her from helping her as she's the team leader, which she didn't said out loud.

After that, they started their plan as Tucker was the first to go through the teleporter. Once Caboose went through the teleporter, Azul ran to the cliffs to gave the high ground advantage to support her team. With everything ready, they commenced with their plan.

Back to the Red base, Sarge, Lopez, and Akahime was on top of the base. While the silent soldier was looking out with a sniper rifle. Now into the base, Simmons and Grif was arguing about how to pronounced both. Find the argument kind of pointless because they won't get anything done. Sarge then shouted at Grif to get himself on top right away as more Freelancers have arrived, which he didn't know as Freelancers. After another quick argument from Simmons, Grif left to get on top right away.

Back with the Blues, Azul radio to Tucker and Caboose that the orange soldier was leaving the base. Which Tucker reported back and added to himself that he looked badass with sniper rifle and black. Azul commented that he looked badass too. When Church talked through the radio, Caboose wanted to speak with him.

As the scene changed, it showed Grif on top of Red base looking through a sniper rifle. While the orange soldier was watching out for any enemies, Church then ran to Red Base. Continuing scanning for enemies, Grif soon spotted Caboose running across the Gulch. While tracking the blue soldier's movement, he stopped in front of a rock. And stared at it too. This made Grif confused of Caboose's choice of sleath. With Tucker, he called out to Caboose that the enemy can still see him. But the blue soldier saying that if the enemy can't see him, he can't see them either. The teal reported to the blue idiot that he's facing the rock, which the said soldier actually took cover behind the rocks.

The scene changed to Red base with Sarge saying that the _Freelancer_ actually Special Ops. And before he could say that he remember those moments when he was at Sidewinder; Church enters his body, which he easily controlled the Red's body. This didn't went unnoticed as Akahime, Grif, and Lopez turned to look at their superior. While Church as Sarge was speaking with the orange soldier, the crimson haired girl narrowed her eyes at the her superior; like she suspected that Sarge isn't acting his usually violent side. However, she didn't say anything about to Grif or Lopex about it. Soon Church spit inside of Sarge's helmet, which made, not only disgusted Grif, but Akahime too.

With Tucker and Caboose who was hiding behind the same rock, Azul radio to them of how they were doing. The blue soldier radio in saying that he was having a good time, which the blue haired girl replying that she's happy that Caboose is enjoying himself. However, she return her focus on the task on hand.

Back with Church still in Sarge's body, he came inside the base and met with Simmons along with a Tex still as a prisoner. The maroon soldier asked his _superior_ that he's acting strangely, which Church denied and saying that the former was acting strangely. Just as Simmons turn his head away from Church as Sarge, he got hit to the back of his head by the controlled red soldier. Tex was surprised by that sudden action, which Church as Sarge told her that he's Church. The black soldier wasn't convinced because she said that Sarge was short. Church then came out of body and talked with Tex, while a confused red soldier as he noticed the spit on his visor. Once he finished explaining to Tex everything along with the part that he's a ghost(Which I'm not really convinced though), he return back in the red soldier's body and guided the Freelancer through the back.

Back with the blues, Caboose asked Tucker for the sniper rifle, which the latter radio to Azul for suggests. She didn't really know what to said as she just replied that it wouldn't be a problem. Just as Tucker gave his rifle to Caboose, the former asked the latter of why he needed his sniper rifle. The blue soldier replied, while looking through the scope of the sniper, that a red has Tex. Caboose then added that he'll shot, kill, and free the black soldier from Red. The reason for this is because he wants Church to forgive him for killing their former leader and to be his best friend. Tucker radio to Azul for suggests as she replied for the teal soldier talk to Caboose. But she added that if he said anything bad or insults to the blue soldier, she'll know. Soon Caboose pull back the bolt of the rifle back and then. BAM! He shot the red soldier, which was the body that Church was controlling. The now ghost exclaimed at this along with Caboose shouting that it was Tucker.

Seeing another person getting killed, I'm really feeling guilty of just watching people getting killed. If I took a life without any reason, I'll won't get use to it. But if I take a life to protect another life... so long that person is willing to cause harm to others; I'll do it to protect others, even if I'm burdened to be hated of called a monster.

That is only my thoughts, if I would take a life. I have seen too many people who are fill with corruption and with intent to cause harm to others. That is why that if I can get out of this world; I would fight and kill those who would cause harm to others, no matter what their reasons. Depending on their reason actually.

Once I was done thinking to myself, I return looking back at the fiery screen to see that the world that Sarge is in seems dulled. It looks like he's dead and in the same place that here Church's ghost is trap in. Speaking of his ghostly self, he's in that world too as he ran to speak to Sarge. While they were talking to each other, I hear Sarge saying that it wasn't fair that he died. Nothing in life is fair. Nothing. But back watching the scene being unfold. After seeing Church telling Sheila, who is somehow in the dead world too, to leave; the scene turn to Grif, Simmons, and Akahime. The crimson haired girl was shaking hysterical the down Sarge's body as she was crying her heart out. Simmons was trying to cheer her to the best of his abilities. While he was helping Akahime, Grif was shouting at Sarge's down body to not give up.

Back to the dead world, Sarge could hear the noise that being made. Church then explains to him that his men along with a girl was trying to save him. Now to the living, Akahime was hitting Sarge in the chest with the butt of her sword. She was shouting that he can't die yet or that she still needs him because he was like a father to her. To the dead world, Sarge complained that wasn't how she was trained to it. But he happy that she's doing her best to save him, she's like a daughter to him. Church was surprised by Sarge's statement, but he mistook it as Akahime as his real daughter. The dead soldier argue that she wasn't his actually daughter, but he treats her like his daughter nonetheless. However, he _actually_ feel the worse about Akahime as he's about to leave her.

Back to the living, Akahime was still hitting Sarge to the chest to get to breathe. Simmons gave a suggest of giving Sarge mouth to mouth, which made the crimson haired girl to stop her hitting and gave the maroon a blank look at him. That made the said soldier to take a step back out of fear as Akahime continue her _CRP_ to Sarge. After seconds of hitting his chest, the crimson haired girl can hear breathing from her superior/father. This made Akahime really happy as she started crying again but with tears of relief.

To the Dead world, while Sarge was talking to Church; he can hear that he was breathing. This surprises both him and Church. Sarge was happy that he is going to live, while the ghost was complaining that they needed to even the sides.

To the living, the once down soldier got up and speak with his men. Akahime exclaimed as she gave her superior/father a hug that she saved him. Sarge, Simmons, and Grif and surprised by her sudden action. However, the red soldier gave her a hug as he was happy too. But that quickly disappeared as he was disappointed that Simmons and Grif didn't help Akahime.

Back with the Blues, Azul was watching Tucker and Caboose washing the black stuff off their armor. The teal somehow gotten that stuff off his armor, while the blue soldier was having trouble getting the black stuff off his armor. Azul used soap on Caboose's armor which magically took all the black stuff off. When she finished helping her fellow soldier/comrades to wash their armor, she hear someone calling to her. Azul along with Tucker and Caboose turn around to met another Blue who seems to be the replacement for Church. Who's a girl too.

How I know that the replace is a girl is very simple.

She's not wearing any armor that are similar to the soldier that wearing the standard issue armor for the Reds and Blues.

The girl's appearance looks to be teenage at 18, I can tell that she's actually older than she looks. She have, surprisingly, indigo color eyes and spiky long hair, her hair reached to her feet. She stands at 7 feet 3 inches along with having a gorgeous feminine yet extremely strong body. Her skin was smooth and soft yet looked stronger than steel itself. Along with her beautifully gorgeous is her very large bust as they seem 4 times larger than her head. The girl's dressed a indigo, off-the-shoulder minidress with blazing blue. Around her arms are teal metallic armor gauntlets that are for close-combat. On her lower body, a cap skirt belted on her waist, metallic hip armor and metallic armor around her legs that reach her knees. Which their color are obviously indigo. Overall, she drop end gorgeous that would make any men go for and make any women drop with envy and jealousy.

Azul was the first to greet their new recruit/replacement as she introduce herself, Tucker, and Caboose. The recruit/replacement strike a salute as she introduce her name as Zeal. She stated that she's their new radio telephone operator/brawler. The Blues were confused of her statement. Zeal told them that she have great people skills and as awesome fighter too. She gave her point as a brawler by going into a fighter stance and threw some punches to the air. The whole Blue team nodded as they understand.

Azul gave Caboose to show the new recruit/replacement around the base. Once the the blue soldier leaved with Zeal, the blue haired girl looked at Tucker and gave a little talk. Azul told him that she noticed the look he was giving to teal haired girl and didn't wanted him to be an asshole towards her like he did to Caboose. She then said in a motherly tone for Tucker to actually look after her and make Zeal hate Blood Gulch than it is ready. The teal soldier sank that information to his head as he nodded in understanding and will do his best. Azul smiled as she happy that he'll do his best. When Caboose came back with Zeal, the blue haired girl told the new recruit/replacement that if she need anything; she and Cpl Tucker will help to their best of their abilities. Once Caboose came with Zeal, Azul told the new recruit/replacement that weird things tend to happen.

On top of Red Base, It seemed that Donut have returned with... a different color. It was Pink. This surprised both Simmons, Grif, and Akahime as the pink armor soldier is indeed Donut. The maroon and orange soldiers were trying to comprehend of why Donut choice pink. However, the said soldier denied their claim and said that his color armor is a lightish-red. This made Akahime to facepalm at her fellow soldier stupidity and denial that his armor is Pink.

After seconds of useless argument later, Sarge and Lopez arrived on top of the base as the red soldier mistook Donut as a woman. Which Donut, ridiculously, reported that his armor was light red. Ignoring that part, Sarge asked for Donut that he brought the package he ordered. Which the pink soldier indeed being. Just as the pink soldier gave Sarge the device that he needed, he talked to himself that he'll finally have someone who is intelligent to talk to. But he said that he didn't mean any offence to Simmons or Akahime. The maroon soldier just understand what his superior said to him, while the crimson haired girl just shrugged as she didn't took it offence to her at all. Hearing Sarge's statement, Grif asked that... Lopez is a robot. Which Simmons stated that it was the obvious thing.

Hearing that Lopez is a robot, it somehow made sense to me. Because since he was quiet, he probably didn't had a speak unit. But I also thought he was human too. However, I didn't see Lopez that much to know that he was human. But now I know that he's a robot. However, that doesn't mean that he doesn't have any emotions. I learned that even machines can have emotions.

Returning back to the fiery screen, Akahime told Grif that Lopez also stood up when he sleeps or when he drinks motor oil. The orange soldier did sai that the motor oil was strange, but he thought that Lopez was trying to impress him. I facepalm at that because that sound totally ridiculously. Who think that drinking motor oil is to impress someone. Looking back to the screen, Akahime asked her superior/father that he should ground himself because the static could damage the card. Sarge let her information to sink his head; he when he finish letting it to sink in, he simple insert the card. Which visible electric discharged as Sarge took a step back. The crimson haired girl sighed as she know that her superior/father wasn't thinking it through.

Now with the Blues, Azul and her team was listening to Church and Tex arguing to each other; something like that they're square. The ghost disagreed as he stated that how he's square with her, when he free her from life of imprisonment. The black soldier was that she didn't kill him back at Sidewinder. That doesn't actually make sense. Church, seeming to thought the same thing as me, stated that how not killing him is the same thing of doing a favour. Tex then said that she can kill him if he doesn't appreciate it, which the ghost reported that he's already dead. Zeal asked to Azul that this is the weird things that happens.

Noticing them for the first time, Church and Tex turned and looked at the rest of Blue team. The black soldier asked about the new girl, which was Zeal. While Church asked why the new recruit/replacement called Azul as Sarge. The blue haired girl sighed as she realized that she forgot to explain that she got promoted, which she indeed explained to them. After she finished explained, Church was beyond piss and started bitching. Listening to the ghost's bitching, Azul had a enough of his bitching as lightning started to flare all around her.

Wait.

Lightning.

What I'm seeing around Azul indeed lightning because her team took several steps back away from her. Her hair and eyes started to glow as lightning along with her expression filled with rage and fury. Azul drew her naginata and pointed the weapon at Church, which the ghost coward back in fear. She soon screamed that she had to deal with people like Church when she younger. Azul had to deal bullies, jackass, and ignorant bastards who order good people to die.

She remember a friend who was bullied quite a lot, and she did the best she could to help that friend. But in the end... her friend committed suicide. However, the bullies didn't got off freely as Azul made them _pay_. And she said _pay_ , she meant that she killed them. Azul didn't care if she killed them, so long they got what they deserve, that matters to her the most.

She then explain her encountered with jackass who thinks that he was smarter than anyone. He tried to hit on her by asking her out. Azul denied the his _offer_ before could finish. The jackass then called her a stupid whore who doesn't have brain. He then said something that Azul made him _pay_. He called her parents idiots that shouldn't gave birth of someone who was stupid like her. This promoted for Azul to shot lightning at him and made screamed pain he never felt before. She then told him that he should grateful that she didn't took his life, which she could have any time. And said that jackass like him are a waste to deal with.

Finally she put all her rage and fury on this last one because it involved the Great War between humans and the Covenant. Azul remember that had to hid her powers that had since she was young. During in the war, she was part of the Maine Corp. Which she soon people she could as her friends. Family. But during an engagement with Covenant force, Azul's superior officer order her platoon on a suicide mission. Her argued her officed, which he demoted from commander to Private. But turning her into a Private didn't stopped Azul from beating the crap out of him. Which him to have broken legs, broken left arm, and a scar across his face. However, Azul got court marshalled, but she didn't care if got one or not. Because her so call _commanding officer_ deserve it.

After Azul's outburst and finally calming down along with the lightning calming down too; she gave Church one last glare that screamed motherly protection and gave him a warning. No matter what person, no matter who they are, they will not cause harm physically or mentally to her team. Her family.

Finished her rant, Azul looked her team and saw their different. Tex had a look of amusement while Tucker was surprised at the blue haired girl sudden outburst. Caboose and Zeal were quivering as they know not anger Azul. But the one who quivering the most was Church as he looked like a balloon slowing deflated.

After the several seconds of silence, Tex spoke to Azul as her team and herself been through alot and will help them out. The blue haired girl told the Freelancer that she been being to fix their down tank. However, she been busy with other things. Tex nodded as she went to fix the tank. Hearing this made Caboose happy because he can see Sheila again. Soon Tucker spoke to Azul about her being court marshalled, which she nodded as she stated that she doesn't regret beating the living crap out of her so call _commanding officer_. The teal soldier commented that she is a badass and great leader along with Caboose being happy too. Zeal said that Azul doesn't seem a bad person, but she asked of how their leader got court marshalled. The blue haired girl only said it was something to do with her disagreeing with her superior's orders and beating him. However, Azul didn't wanted to explain how she got court marshalled in full details. But she said will explain it them when she ready. Azul also said that those lightning producing around was hers and she had that power when she was young.

Back with the Reds, Donut was talking to Simmons and Grif about what happen to him. The orange soldier said that he got knocked down by a grenada. The pink soldier then explain of what he remember with a loud bang along with Shiroi getting hurt and Simmons fainting. When he mention Shiroi, Simmons and Grif asked of where she is. Donut replied that she's just outside of base practicing with her weapon. Before the maroon and orange soldier could said anything more, Sarge shouted out loud that he finished with Lopez's speech unit. Once the he activate the speech unit, the silent robot indeed spoke; however, he wasn't speaking the same language like the rest of the Reds.

After seconds of trying to understand what Lopez is saying, the Reds who are top of the base soon heard loud slashing noise that was near to their base. They ran out of their base and went to the back to see who was making the noise. The Red team spotted Akahime, who waved happily at them, as well the one who was making the noise.

It was the doctor/soldier of Red team, Shiroi. She wasn't wearing her magenta armor; she's dressed a short sleeve white sailor uniform and skirt with magenta lines, a white side skirt, and white armor around her arms and legs that have magenta lines. Shiroi's weapon is a large single edge white sword.

Looking at her appearance, she most definitely look similar to me. The few complete difference from her to me is our color and that she isn't wearing a jacket like me.

Focusing back to the fiery screen, Shiroi was swinging her sword against several rocks that close to the base. While she was swinging her sword, she easily cut through the rocks with one swing. After few more swings, Shiroi twirl her sword around for few seconds as the top half of sword retracted and placed on her lower back. Turning around, the white haired girl faced to her team which she greeted them happily. Sarge greeted her as he's happy to know that his team is back to full strength. While Grif and Simmons was surprised and shocked that their doctor/soldier can wield a large sword. Donut wasn't surprised or shocked that Shiroi is wielding a large sword because Akahime have a sword too.

With the Blues, Tex and Azul was right now fixing Sheila. Which the blue haired girl easily flip back up. While they were fixing the tank, Tucker came and made some small talk with the black armor soldier. But Azul her working on the tank, when she heard that Tucker used "killing Caboose as an example" which Tex asked how much for Caboose's death. This promoted the blue haired to drew her weapon pointed it at that _if_ she would kill blue soldier, who she treated him like her own son, she would have to get through her first. Tex told her she wouldn't actually do it, expected if she paid to do it. But she respected the Azul's fire in her heart. The blue haired girl then turned to Tucker and scolded him for saying thing like that.

Soon they heard Church's angry voice as he call out for Tucker. Which the teal soldier shouted out. The Ghost shouted to Tucker of why his body still lying on the cliff where the latter explain that since his body is dead, he can't move. Church then rephrased his statement by saying why didn't they buried his body with a more anger tone. Azul then stepped in and shouted that she forgot to buried his body because a lot things have happened. Church replied to her of how she forgot to bury his body, but he didn't shouted in a angry tone this time. Azul shouted to him that she'll bury him once she finished fixing the tank.

Back to Red base, Shiroi just finished explaining to her team of why she discarded her armor and went to her normal clothing. Which Simmons asked why she did removed her armor or had it on in the first place. The white haired girl replied that she won't mind wearing the armor for a bit. However, when she got injured by the grenada, she thought she should remove her armor and wear clothes that she liked to wear. Akahime shared the same thing with Shiroi as she don't feel like wearing the armor.

Back with the Blues, Azul was doing nothing for the last ten minutes. But soon Tex talked the blue haired girl and asked her how she actually she got court marshalled. Azul sighed as explained that her commanding officer ordered her platoon on suicide mission, which the mission itself wasn't actually any importance that would benefit humanity. She argued with her commander as she will not send her platoon to a mission that is completely wasteful and losing good people for nothing. However, Azul's commander was an ignorant and didn't listen as he demoted her from commander of her platoon to Private. Which only made her furious, not because she demoted, but because her _commanding officer_ was being a jackass bastard who had little knowledge or sense at all. Because of his ignorance, Azul beaten the crap out of him. Even though she was court marshalled, she gaved her so called _commanding officer_ what he deserves. And that only matters to her along with her platoon getting a new leader and a better commander too.

Listening to her explanation, Tex thought her story was interesting and actually respected her. The black soldier respected her because she was willing to get court marshalled for her platoon. Azul asked Tex of what kind of story she had. The black soldier replied that she didn't had much of a story, but she nevertheless told a story. Tex told about her's and Church's relationship; like the black soldier was actually a nicer person while the ghost was actually once a better than himself now. Azul tried to imagined Church being a better while Tex being nice. After a few seconds, she spoke her mind that it would nice to have a better Church and nice Tex. The black soldier laugh and wished for that too.

After seconds of silence, Tex admitted that it's nice to a friendly talk with another girl. Which Azul happily replying the same thing too. The blue haired then explained that she once had some she loved and that person also accepted her for _who_ she was. She then explained that she was borned with the power of lightning and didn't know how to control it for 15 years. People treated her like a monster, demon, or being something even worse than the aliens that they are war with. It was tough and difficult times to her; however, when Azu was 16, she met a boy who wasn't afraid of her powers. The boy told that he didn't care what people think about her, he only care of who she was. Azul thought that he actually care for her, but a part of her thought that he was only acting like that so he can her trick in the end. However, that doubt was soon gone when the boy risked his life for her.

Two years, Covenant invaded her homeworld and the UNSC was barely holding them back. Once the Covenant reached the city that Azul was living, she decided to use her power to fend the alien invades back. She was grateful that she was able to control her powers and learn how to use it properly in the crisis like this would happen. Azul was able to hold the Covenant force at bay for a while. However, she getting tired and couldn't hold out much longer. When she was totally drained, the Covenant force was going to finished her off so she won't threat to them. But on that day, fate was on her side along with stupidity.

The Boy that Azul knew came in to recuse her on a warthog that he _borrow_ from the UNSC. The he able to get in and knocked a few of the Covenant force down to reach for the blue haired girl. When the boy got Azul into the warthog, he punched the jeep to full speed to escape. However, the Covenant forces regrouped and was chasing them. After 45 minutes of evading the Covenant forces, she and boy was able to reach the UNSC that station a defensive position in the city. Once the Covenant force that was chasing them was dealt with, Azul and the boy was sent to a pelican dropship and was evacuated to a Frigate-type ship. Once they reached to the ship, the blue haired girl asked the boy of why he saved her. The boy was obviously confused of her question and asked her of what she meant by that. Azul said in details that she thought he was like the rest; who treated her like a monster or demon. All because the powers she can wield. But the boy's response was something that surprised and shocked her completely. He told her that he didn't cared what people said about her or that she can wield lightning. All he cared about was her safety and that she wasn't doing something crazy, which Azul already did. The boy also added something that really touched her; if something happens to her, he couldn't forgive himself for not protecting her. Azul was really touched by his words as she gave him a hug.

Tex was awe that Azul had someone to love and cared about her. The blue haired girl was really happy to him. The black soldier asked of why she didn't said his name through the story. Azul looked sad and ashamed as she was used of not knowing the people around along with their names too. But she was happy to learn his name and it was Raiden. But when hearing the was part, Tex couldn't help but ask. The blue haired girl looked down with sadness and guilt because during an engagement with Covenant force; Raiden took fatal bow for her when she was distracted with the forces in front of her. Azul was enraged and unleashed her fury towards the Covenant forces. After was she finished, the blue haired girl was to Raiden's side to his final moments. And to his dying breath, he told Azul that he love her with all his heart and would have marry her. Once he past away, the blue haired girl cried her heart out as she regretted all the bad things she have done when she first met him. Even though it was 15 years ago, Azul still regretted the way she acted towards him.

When the blue haired girl was finished with her story once again, she told Tex that she was happy to finally to get that off her chest. But she also knows that she have to tell the rest of her team about her past as it only seems fair. Which the black soldier nodded in agreement. Soon Azul left to check with the rest of team as they were on top of the cliff.

Hearing Azul's backstory, I feel really terrible as why I have to keep watching these worlds. I feel completely helpless. Even though I'm learning to open a portal, I have yet master it completely. But I will do my best to open a portal and go to the worlds that in trouble.

Looking back to the screen, Azul walked to see Tucker, Caboose, Zeal and Church as they were looking at the ghost's former body. She gave out a sigh knowing that Church is piss about his body being not buried. Azul walked to them and told the Ghost that she'll promise to bury his body once the tank is fix. And for some reason, Church looked freak out and asked to the blue haired girl of how long will the Tank be completely fixed. Azul replied that she fixed the gun turret and with Tex's current pace; the tank will fixed at 5 minutes minimum before she can move again. Which Church grumbles. Azul can easily tell that wasn't happy that the tank is almost finish. Church explained that once is fixed; Tex will use the tank to kill the Reds and will once the job is done. And with her leaving, the white ghost can't help the black soldier getting the A.I. out of her head.

Listening to Church's explanation, Azul sighed as she knew what he was planning. The ghost then added he have to warn the Reds before Tex finish working on the tank. The blue haired sighed once again as she knows that Reds(this is directly towards Sarge, Simmons, and Grif) won't listen to Church's warning. Church soon disappeared and wishes the Blue good luck. While the other members of Blue team was talking to each other, Azul sighed for the third time knowing that in the end...

... Something terrible with go wrong.

After 5 minutes, Tucker and Caboose are monitoring Reds with a sniper rifle and pair of binoculars. While Azul was looking through a very high tech visor. The teal soldier lower his sniper to get a drink from his canteen. However, he didn't as he looked at Zeal playing with her radio. Tucker offer her his canteen to drink, which Azul smiled at his hospitality, the indigo haired girl at first denied the canteen. But the teal soldier told her that "dehydration is a soldier's worst nightmare." Zeal smiled as she took the canteen and started drinking from it. Once she finished drinking, she happily passed the canteen back to Tucker Which she also thanks him for the drink. Azul smiled at both Tucker and Zeal; she can sense their bond of friendship growing, she also can sense something also else too. The blue haired girl can sense that their friendship will become love.

Soon Caboose suddenly exclaimed as he stated that Red team a girl. But Azul gave the blue confused look because she knows that Red team have girl. After all, she did faced the crimson haired girl in combat. Listening to Tucker saying why don't have girl, he quickly told both Azul and Zeal any other than them. Tex, who seemed heard what they were saying, asked about because she's a chick and was standing right there. The teal soldier then replied that when he mean girl, he means _girl_ girl. Then the black soldier asked of what that means as she seemed somewhat offense by that. Tucker, Caboose, and Zeal took a step back and quickly said "nothing". But Azul didn't step back as she told Tex that think of her as a girl. Which the black soldier nodded and went on fixing the tank.

Back to the topic of girl, Tex stated that something is bother her, and it involved the so call _new girl_. She said that girl seem less curvy; however, she can't tell from where she is standing. Tucker looked through his sniper and replied that he can tell that the _girl_ is not a girl. Azul thought the one in pink armor was actually a guy. The teal soldier added that the one in pink armor was gay and denies it. They thought about it for a few seconds before they burst into laugher.

Tucker soon stopped laughing as he realized that if Tex heard that. Then she could have heard Church's plan to warn the Reds. Soon Caboose did something that was incredibly stupid. He ran to the side of cliff and shouted to Tex if she heard Church's warning to the Reds. Which was basically defeats the purpose of _not_ telling Tex about Church's warning. Azul sighed, she knew that Caboose isn't very smart. However, she vowed to herself that she'll teach the blue soldier to be smarter along with becoming stronger too. Because Caboose is like a son she never had.

Now back with the Reds, Simmons, Grif, and Akahime was standing on top of the base. The marron soldier then asked both orange soldier and crimson haired girl if they wonder why they are here. Grif ranted that he _doesn't_ wonder why. While Akahime simple shrugged and stated that it doesn't matter if they should wonder why they here or not. They here and that only matters. The ghost of Church ran to the base and possessed Lopez. The Spanish robot caused a grunting, which made the three members of Red team turn around looked at him. Church as Lopez tried to them about Tex fixing the tank. However, he realized that was speaking Spanish. Since Simmons and Grif didn't know Spanish, they don't know he trying to said. But only Akahime can understand him, and she narrowed her eyes at the Spanish robot. Hearing the part that the mean lady(Tex) was fixing the tank from _Lopez_ , the crimson drew her sword and pointed the weapon at him. Akahime then demanded of who he is and what he did to Lopez.

Back with the Blues, Azul quickly told Tucker to radio to Church because Tex also finished the tank. But Caboose raised his hand if he can speak to Church. The blue haired girl smiled as she let the blue soldier to talk through the radio. Azul looked Zeal to see the radio is up, which it is. Once Caboose speaks through the radio; he something that totally confuse everyone, especial Azul. The blue said his name was... O'Malley. That definitely confused me too. Tucker asked as he thought that his name was Caboose, which the reported that he never said that. True. They never did asked for Caboose's actually name. But that's definitely strange and Azul thinks the same thing with me.

After Caboose was finished speaking to Church(But without noticing his way of speaking. It sounds... too professional. Even for Caboose), the latter spoke back but not in the same language. Hearing Church speaking Spanish, Azul raised an eyebrow because she never heard the former speaking Spanish before. Even though the others, which are Caboose and Tucker, can't understand Church right now; however, the blue haired girl and Zeal can understand him clearly. Before either the girls could tell what Church actually said, they heard Sheila being turn on and speaking too. Which shows that things will get hairy.

Back with the Reds, Akahime was still pointing her sword straight at the possessed Lopez. While the crimson haired was doing her thing, Simmons and Grif was still confused of why their fellow soldier/swordswoman was pointing her sword at Lopez. Akahime told them that their Spanish robot friend have been taken over by ghost from the Blues. Hearing that statement only made the maroon soldier slightly confused, while the orange soldier was in total confusion. But since Simmons knows and understand Akahime better than anyone in the Reds, he believe her. Soon the crimson haired girl heard a noise from the distance and turn to see the Blues tank is back up and running. Before she could warn her fellow Reds about the tank, the tank said opened fire. Which the Akahime quickly ran to the side of the base as she ignited a crimson hot flame across her entire blade. Before any other members of Reds could react, the crimson haired slashed her blade and launching a crimson fiery blast at the tank shell that was about the hit the base. Which the blast completely smoked the shell. But seeing that attack made the two Reds and possessed robot to said "Son of Bitch" while the robot spoke in Spanish.

Back with the Blues, Tucker and Caboose was surprised by the crimson haired girl's sudden attack with her sword. However, both Azul and Zeal wasn't surprised at all. They had looks saying that they were expecting the crimson haired girl would do that. The blue haired girl drew her naginata, while the indigo haired girl crashed her knuckles together. They prepare themselves if their help is needed.

With the Reds, Sarge got into the warthog and drive it. The red soldier radio to Simmons telling to get ready to the gunner position. The maroon soldier radio back as he and Grif was standing inside the ramp on the base. Akahime shouted to them that she'll draw the tank's line of fire. However, Simmons argue that he and Sarge will handle the tank. Before she can argue back, the warthog skid near the base, which the maroon soldier hops on and told her that they'll be fine. However, since Akahime was still on top of the base; she watched as they drove off as it at blown away by a tank shell. Even though she let out a groan knowing that they be fine, it doesn't mean she didn't worry about them. Sarge is like a father she never have, and Simmons is smart along being not so nervous with her around him.

Seeing them returning back to base, Sarge stated that he'll slowly kill Simmons and Grif. Just as the tank fire another round, Akahime just simple slash her sword as she launched another fiery blast and blown away that shell. After that, Donut and Shiroi ran up to the base to see what's going on. The crimson haired girl gave them a blank look as she just raised her sword and point it straight at the tank. Simmons then came up and told them that it the chick in black armor. Upon hearing that, Donut asked if it the chick that stuck the grenade to his and one the who made stuck with the light red armor. Which the other members groaned that he still denies the color to be pink. Donut looked very excited for reason and ran to the side of the base. He shouted towards the black soldier in the tank as threw a phasma grenade.

All the members from Red and Blue team watched in awe as the grenade continue its path. The grenade reach it target as it landed on Tex's chest inside the tank. The swear for the last time as the grenade exploded. Then Donut shouted something like "Hell yea! Three points, you dirty whore!".

Azul and Zeal looked sad as Church lose a loved one. Both girls lower their heads as they started to give a prayer for Tex's soul to rest in peace. Church cried out as he ran to Tex. Sarge, Simmons, Grif, Akahime, and Shiroi was watching as the possessed Lopez was running up the tank. The soldier thought it was their Spanish robot running up to have hand-to-hand combat. While Sarge was speaking to Simmons and Grif; Akahime was speaking with Shiroi telling her that Lopez was possessed, which the latter nodded as she acknowledged the crimson haired girl's conferment of Lopez being possessed. The two girls looked to see the robot ran up the body of the black soldier, which she dies in his arms. Akahime and Shiroi would normal run and secure Lopez's body. But they didn't want to disrespect someone's' lost of a loved one.

After the blue haired and indigo haired girls were finished with their prays, the former told her team to give Tex a proper funeral. All of them nodded as about to leave the cliff. However, Tucker turn to Caboose and asked the blue soldier to see if he's coming. However, the latter told them that his name wasn't Caboose. Then he looked at them and stated in deep voice "My name... is... O'Malley".

With that, Fiery screen faded away as I sit in chair. Time might have gone longer in their universe. But from my side, it been only an hour since I watched the whole thing to the end. I feel terrible. Terrible. Because I have to keep watching people getting killed or listen to someone's how story without them knowing that I'm listening.

I'm really getting tired of just sitting and watching for these ten billion, trillion years I have been living. I should have learned on how to open a portal years ago. But I didn't. However, that doesn't mean I can't learn how to do it now.

Getting off from my fiery chair, I took in a few deep breathes. After taking in a few deep breathes, I placed a hand above my chest and the other straight forward. A eight star magically rune appeared underneath me as I prepare the chant to open a portal. Before I could start the chanting, I paused myself.

Why do I need to chant to open a portal. I will try something I watched from the fiery screen that was very long while ago. Producing a bluish flame sword in my right hand. I focus enough energy to the sword to create a portal.

Yes I'm opening a portal through a sword. I have seen a couple of worlds, if I remember correctly, that they can open portals with a sword. Well, it does require magic or some type of force to open a portal. I gather the energy I need to open a portal.

After few seconds of gathering the energy I needed, I slash the fiery sword. Once I did that a bluish portal opened in front of me. I looked at the portal with amazement. I can finally see the other worlds without looking through that fiery screen anymore. I can what how people truly act towards others. I know that it won't be easy at first; however, I know I will do my best.

Before I would be through the portal, I need to get my katana. I quickly got the blade I had with me for these many long years. My katana is a muramasa-style katana. Its scabbard is dark blue decorating with azure blue flame patterns. The sword's hilt is wrapped with fine dark blue cloth, azure blue cross-guard and butt, and attached to the butt is a blue ribbon.

I don't know how this katana was forge. Or what the blade looks like. For some reason I can't pull the katana from its sheath. But for some reason... I feel a connection to my sword. I don't know why but... I can feel a soul within my katana. But I have think about this later. I have a portal to go through.

I taking in a few deep breathes for the last time, I'm ready. Ready to see another world. A real world with my own eyes. I smiled as I prepare myself for the world I'm going.

With that I passed through the portal and await the world I'll be in.

 **[Red vs Blue universe]**

Jumped out of the portal and looked my surrounding area. I'm in... a box canyon.

I groaned. I simple shrugged at least I'm different place for once. Even though I'm in the same world with the Reds and Blue, that doesn't mean this will get worse. I facepalm myself.

Saying that means I jinx myself already.

"Um, hello." I heard a voice said behind.

I turn around to see a purple armor soldier. This is my first time to actually to talk someone in very long time. I have to remain calm and just talk.

"Hello, my name is Tenryuu Ao Prominence. But you can call me Tenryuu." I said calmly with a young yet mature voice. I mentally fisted bumb as I nail my first time talking to someone for the first time.

"Well, hello, my name DuFresne." The purple soldier replied. "Do you know where Blue base?"

I turn my to see the base with the damage tank. So that's Blue base.

"Over there." I replied as I point to Blue base.

"Thanks." DuFresne said as he started to run to Blue Base.

Watching the purple soldier running to Blue base, I decided to head to the base too. So I started walking towards the base.

After minutes of walking later, I reached Blue base. Upon reaching the base and seeing all the Blue team members from the same world I have watched, I confirm that this is the same world I've watched. From this distance I can see the whole Blue team speaking to DuFresne. So I decided to wait for few minutes before going up to them.

[Few minutes later]

As minutes go by, I decided to finally walk up to Blue team and talk to them. However, I can't tell them I know their names, it'll make them suspicious to me. But I'll make promise to myself to tell them who I am exactly.

Once I got close enough, I greeted them. "Hello."

The Blue team along with DuFresne turn their attention to me. I can see Church, Tucker, and Caboose was confused about me being here. For Azul and Zeal looked at me with suspicious look. I can already tell that both girls are having suspicious to me. I don't anything lose, so I'll just be straight with them and tell them the truth.

"My name is Tenryuu Ao Prominence. And I'm-" Before I can tell them that I'm from this world, a sniper shot knocked the device from DuFresne's hands. Church then said. "Yeah, just like that."

Another shot went between the purple and cobalt soldier. "Take Cover!" Azul ordered as her team and herself went to cover including DuFresne too. I turn my head around to see the Reds were on the attack.

I sighed. I knew that talking to them won't work right away. So I decided to make my attack. Producing two bluish flame swords in both of my hands, I charged straight at the Reds.

 **[]**

 **A/N: Finished with the prologue and I can said that this my longest chapter I wrote so far. I know that you guys are wonder. Why do I have OC in the Reds vs Blues. Or Sarge having actually a caring heart. And so on. But there's a reason for my OC, and you guys will see when this continues.**

 **I said this: Yes, the Red vs Blue universe I am writing is a AU. Heavily AU. You guys will see the character from the Reds and Blues will be slightly OOC. But they will be still their canon self. Only a little bit.**

 **And this story is a remake of my story: "Tale of a Girl with Blazing Blue Eye". Along with my main OC having a different name too. But like the former story, this story will be a Multi-crossover. It will start with Red vs Blue instead.**

 **I also want to said that my write isn't that good and some parts that doesn't make sense. So read and review. The reviews _must_ be constructive criticism, _no_ flames. You can post that if I wrote something wrong or etc. But I'll not listen to you guys complaining about the story. They will be ignored.**


End file.
